


Nemu's story of unwanted memories

by Mina_chan95



Category: Original Work
Genre: OC Story, may add more tags as story goes on, mentioning of gore and bloody scenes, surely non human characters are more humane than humans, this ain't gonna be some fluffy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: ‘‘Are you sure that you want to hear the story, which I have to tell? It’s ain’t gonna your average story of a broken person, who find their happiness through all exalted suffering and great sacrifice for sake of others. Anyway, the name is Nemu, remember it...or at least for now. It’s okay, some of the things should be forgotten along with this mere existence of mine. However, it was this bastard’s fault. Because of him, I had to leave behind my past along with my name and everything I worked on. No matter how hard I try to forget what happen back then, it always remind me these fateful events…It only keep rising the hate toward this fiend and that regret for ever crossing the road with him. So, you are still here?... Very well,  you seem worth to hear this twisted tale and it’s up to you whenever you take this for a real or not.’’ Says miss Nemu being exhausted and just wanting to rest in peace.





	1. The  Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have returned with another story and this time, it's one of my first oc's - Nemu's backstory. Well, if anyone interested, there is link for the characters's bios, which are in this story( and the list may be longer as the story goes on) kitty698/journal/Brief-info-about-some-ocs-771736576 .So, what kind of past miss Nemu has? Read and find out.

20XX, it was like any ordinary spring. Just around this time, when another set of medical students graduated. There was no exception for one of X medical faculty’s student - Sonia Warden. Like any other her course mate, she was full of bright hopes and dreams and now she can finally start her own path of life. It sounded so exciting yet it was scary. However, whatever going to happen, she decided to stay positive and hope for the best.

1 month later~ She started to lost a hope that she would ever find a job. However, one sudden message surely made jump from a place and she simple just couldn’t contain her excitement. Miss Sonia finally receives the reply of one better known diagnostic laboratory – Aqua Vitae. Usually, newcomers’ applications like her are automatically declined, because of not passing the high requirements. So, to get here either the contestant must have at least more than several year experiences, either through close acquirements. Anyway, she soon become the centre of all gossips, afterall, she was only 20 when she started to work here. Still, she doesn’t even realise how much this place would change her life…

And so, her first day as lab-assistant has begun. Although, it began not in the best way or rather more embarrassing and awkward, she didn’t hear the alarm clock and simply over-slept. So, after putting white shirt, black skirt below knees and light grey jacket and taking her bag with supposed new uniform, she had to rush without thinking or checking anything. Not mentioning that on the way she accidentally ripped her left leg’s pantyhose off, but she decided not pay attention to it. As she arrived at estimated place, this brunette has run out of breath and felt so dizzy that could pass out any moment. After entering the facility of Aqua Vitae, she quickly scans the environment and it’s already been confusing. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to ask someone for a help, she though. However, there was a little problem, there were no one around. So, there was left only one choice – to check every possibly not locked room. 

After unsuccessful searching, she decided to check the security room and hoped that preservative person would help her out. Sonia unsurely knocked into the door and while opening the door, said in small and shy voice ‘‘Umm, excuse me, is anyone here?’’ and entered a dark room, in which one’s the only source of light was computer screens. Soon, she saw the man sitting behind the chair who turned to see. Also, it seems that she was already on the bad side of this chubby middle-age man for some reason, who looked at her and said in annoyed tone ‘‘ What a heck ye want?’’ and stare at her until miss Sonia said ‘‘Well,…I was wondering whenever you could help me…Umm, you see, I am a new worker here and I think that I lost. So, could you help me?’’. After finishing up speaking, she could only lower her head and wait the response of this man. However, he scratched his chin and cracked a smile ‘‘So, you’re the fresh meat, huh? Just don’t stand here, hear ya? Move away. ’’ and after standing up prompted this brunette to go.

After 10 minutes they arrived at the right place and now Sonia just observed new environment. It sure was different from main facility of Aqua Vitae and made her doubt whenever it is part of this lab. Instead of eye-piercing white color everywhere and that scent of disinfectant, this corridor was rather darker and still unpeeled paint shown remains of lighter tone of green over that bright yellow or so was visible from old light installation. Second later this chubby man spoke up ‘‘ We’re here. So, from here you’re on your own. Just stroke your id card in near the panel. Good luck (‘‘you will need it, if ya want to stay alive’’), kid. ’’ and pointed at the stainless iron door in from of this brunette. Just when Sonia wanted to say ‘thank you’, this fellow already left her alone in the silent corridor. For a while she studied the door and where to insert the id card and now she opened her bag and looked for it. Strange, she swears that she packed all needed stuff in the evening. Could it be that she forgot, but it seems that it’s not the only thing she has forgotten. Her white coat was also missing. Right now, the best thing was to wait someone would arrive and enter through the door. 

How many time has passed, she wondered while still hoping to see any living spirit here and simply sit and placed her head on knees. After good 10 minutes she fell asleep peacefully until she was returned to her senses after hearing a deep gentle voice ‘‘Oh my, what do we here? What does this lost kitten doing here?’’. Miss Sonia lifted her head to who was it and just quickly with-draws as she widens her eyes making her look like a lost child. However, it seems that this gesture only made this blonde chuckle and it followed by a question ‘‘ Hush, there is no need to fear me. Do I really look that scary? However, this territory is forbidden for outsiders. So, who are you and what are you doing here?’’ and he bended down to stretch his arm to help to stand up for miss Sonia, who quickly studied this man’s facial features, maybe a bit too long than it looks, before being able to stand up, but it seems it also peaked this mysterious male’s attention and asked ‘‘ Huh, is there is something wrong?’’. Indeed, he had a gentle facial features, not mentioning that his pale skin and light colored hair made him look like undead. However, soon as she stands up said in small voice which gradually becomes into more self-confident ‘‘ It seems hard to believe, but I can’t open the door, because I can’t find my id…My name is Sonia Warden, I am a new worker here.’’. This mysterious male in white outfit only lifted up his glasses and said ‘‘I see…so, that’s how it is. *sigh* it can’t be helped then. Just this time I’ll make exception. So, let’s go.’’ And he putted his medical coat on Sonia’s shoulders, making her eyes widened. 

As this man picked up his id from pants pocket, Sonia quickly notices at least his last name ‘Kurama’. After Kurama strokes his id card, suddenly the panel lighten up in green color as a sign of having right to pass. As door opens, soon Sonia was greeted with seeing another corridor, it was still pretty dim, but at least it looked renovated not so long time ago. Still, this kind of environment made Sonia uneasy, not mentioning she was alone with a completely stranger. 

After a while going in this long white corridor, they reached another iron door and once again Kurama stroked his id card near the panel and lighting up the lights in current room ‘‘ We’re here. ’’ and offered this brunette to sit down on the chair next to his working table. Also, it seems that this man went somewhere too, leaving Sonia all alone again. After couple minutes, he returned holding two cups of hot coffee and offered one of it to this brunette. Of course, at first she tried to refuse it, but soon she takes this offering. Right now, she holds the cup with coffee in her hands and simply enjoyed the warmth of it. Afterall, she really had the weakness for a good coffee and it always helped her to calm down. So, she closed her eyes and inhale to enjoy the scent of this hot liquid. It seems that maybe this day is not so bad after all, though this brunette without realising what kind of face she made, but Kurama didn’t said a word and along with the coffee enjoyed the company with a lady that seems so calm and happy because of simple cup of coffee. Besides, she was so defenceless and simple adorable while still wearing that too big coat that was around her. Miss Sonia, huh, you seem pretty promising, however, how long will you last here, though Kurama while holding a cup with hot content. 

However, soon this brunette opened her eyes and looked at this and asked ‘‘Umm, excuse me, mister…?’’ and Kurama replied with same gentle smile on his face ‘‘Oh, where is my manners? My name is Kurama. So, looking forward working with you, miss Sonia, right?’’ and she nodded after taking white medical coat and handing over to this blonde ‘‘Umm, I think it’s time for me to go…Besides, my cat still waits for me. So, farewell and thank you for the coffee.’’ And now she lowered her eyes continuing ‘‘It was good. Ouch.’’ Just when she tried to stand up, she felt slight stinging in her left shank. That’s right, only now, when she calmed down, she remembered how in the morning she accidentally tripped over. ‘‘I-I am fine! Please don’t worry.’’ and after she stand up, soon Kurama made sure that she would sit again by holding her shoulders and said being concerned ‘‘You poor thing…Why I didn’t noticed this earlier? I’ll return soon and meanwhile, make sure that you would be removed this thing when I return.’’ While he was looking at ripped pantyhose and quickly leaves. However, when this brunette wanted him stop and by said that she is fine, he was already gone. Maybe she should listen to this man and do what he says, afterall, he seems trustworthy, or so, what Sonia though while removing pantyhose. 

After couple minutes Kurama returns with medkit and after he putted medkit on table, he rolled up his shirt sleeves above elbows and took some cotton and bottle of disinfectant. Right now, he kneeled and before treating the wound said in gentle tone ‘‘Don’t worry, I won’t do anything that would hurt you. So, please show me your leg.’’. At first, she wanted to refuse, because it was too embarrassing and she felt that was really unnecessary, but she didn’t wanted to upset this man too, because she still knows so little about him and wasn’t sure of his next actions. So, right now, she extended her left shank and turned her gaze away, but despise that Kurama smiled and said ‘‘Good girl. I knew you could do this, but it might sting a little. So, bear with me, okay.’’ And soon she felt slight burning as the cotton watered with disinfectant run through her shank. However, this blonde continued his sweet talk ‘‘Don’t worry, just a little bit and we’re done’’ as he finished with cleaning the wound, soon he took the medical plaster and putted on the wounded place ‘‘That’s all, and thank you for your patience. So, here is your reward.’’ And when he stands up, he petted miss Sonia’s hair.

After good hour Sonia was finally at home and the first thing to do was to sank into the bed and lay like this for good hour. However, her rest and thoughts about what happen today and what to expect tomorrow were interrupted by purring and meowing noises as she felt like someone small and fluffy jumped on her bed. She only sighted ‘‘I know, Mister McFluffen, I’ll give you your promised salmon sticks. So, give me a minute.’’ And she sit up to pet a black ball of pure fluff or so she called her cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, this was a first chapter. Soon will be a second chapter, but until then and see you next time~


	2. Getting know better

And so, a new day breaks. This time miss Sonia woke up before alarm clock, so, without wasting any time, she checked 3 times to make sure that she didn’t forgot anything. After she was done, she bid a farewell to Mister McFluffen and rushed to work. As soon as she arrived at same door like yesterday, she stroked the id card and entered the corridor. Once again she reached same room like yesterday, however, something seems off. Stroke by stroke and she was greeted with same reply – red light in the panel and beeping sounds, which means only that she has no right to access this room. Maybe it was a wrong room, but why then Kurama could access it from a first try, though Sonia, but her later wonderings were interrupted when someone grabbed her shoulder from behind by one hand and it was followed by someone’s annoyed femine voice ‘‘ What a heck you’re doing? Leave this door alone or do you intend to break it?’’. 

Of course, such unexpected action made this brunette suddenly lift her shoulders and she still remained silent after she turned her head to see who was this person. It was a middle-aged woman with black and visible grey hair, who was shorten than this brunette. She has been wearing a long medical coat, black skirt below knees and dark-greyish shirt. And it seems that she already loosing her patience and simply just closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. After taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and said ‘‘Is it your first day working here? ’’ and Sonia only nodded. The black-hair woman continued trying to sound as calm as possible ‘‘Okay, your name and the number of sector?’’. Miss Sonia swallowed the saliva and said ‘‘Umm, my name is Sonia Warden - ’’. However, she was interrupted when this woman with-draws further from Sonia and said in slightly mocking tone ‘‘Oh, so you’re that lackey? Don’t you think you can slack-off so easily, just because you’re new here. I was expecting to see you yesterday, but for some reason, you didn’t show up. *sigh* You can do whatever you want after you’re done with your tasks, got it? Anyway, I did your job yesterday, but only this time, okay? Oh, and starting today, you’re under my care, so, you better remember my name, it’s Mary Rose Johnson, you good for nothing slacker. But for now, I’ll show where you’re going to work.’’. 

After miss Mary finished her talk, she promted this brunette to go until they reached the elevator, which was in the end of this corridor. She took her id card from her coat pocket and before stroking near the panel, she looked at Sonia and smiled ‘‘Listen, you may be forgotten, but you’re going to be working in 3rd sector. However, it’s your main work place, but after testing period you may change it. So, you’ll have a choice to choose from 7 sectors of NERVS. ’’. This kind of explanation only made Sonia give a questioning look and Mary only added when they entered the elevator ‘‘ What? Don’t tell me that you don’t even know about the place, where you work, name…(‘‘what a good for nothing are you’’)’’.

After couple minutes the elevator dropped down couple floors down, both of them left the elevator and entered another white corridor ‘‘We’re here. Are you just going stand here? We don’t have all day, dimwit. So, for the first and last time I’ll show you where is locker room and after you finish, your work place.’’ And Mary prompted miss Sonia to go. Meanwhile they were walking this corridor, Mary said and this brunette only quietly listened ‘‘ Listen, did you really though that you’re going to work in one of most prestige diagnostic labs like Aqua Viae? Keep dreaming further. Just not with this kind of attitude like yours. Anyway, you’re here just because the previous worker has… *sigh* retired last week. So, at least be grateful for being here.’’ And now Mary has stopped walking and pointed to the door next her right with her hand and continued her speech ‘‘ So, this the changing room. When you finish changing up, we continue further. Also, you can rest here when you have a free minute. Oh, and you can only access to your sectors locker-room, so, just reminding you. ’’ it didn’t took a while to this brunette to stroke id card and the iron door opened before her and she entered the room.

Like she expected, as she entered she saw a row of lockers and when she went further, she noticed a little lounge room. It wasn’t too fancy, just a round wooden table and behind it was a navy-blue color couch. Well, Mary was right, it sure looked pretty comfy to chill out, but right now this brunette was here just because to prepare before the work. So, she opened her bag and quickly putted her medical coat on and returning once again to the lockers, she putted her bag into locker and left the room. Miss Sonia saw this black-hair woman leaned against the wall near the door and crossed her arms, who looked at this brunette ‘‘You’re done? Okay, next I’ll show your main work place.’’ And both continued walking this long white corridor. It didn’t took a while to arrive to the right place since it was only couple more doors from the locker-room. Without a saying Sonia stroked her id card and Mary only nodded as she was saying that she did something right. Both entered the room, it wasn’t very different from that room, in which Sonia was yesterday, it was only just a little smaller. From the left side was a desk on which was computer, pile of papers and other clerical supplies, near the desk was a black elbow-chair with wheels. On the right side ( or behind the chair) there was a 2 metres height bookshelf, where were kept all documents and manuals. Of course, near the desk, there is a wall, which seemed to be hiding something. As Mary explained further ‘‘Firstly, you supposed to do after entering this room is making sure that your hands are clean. So, just hurry up and wash them.’’ And without questioning, this brunette hurried to the sink, which behind the wall. And so, after Sonia finished with this task, she returned and carefully listened to Mary ‘‘Okay, since I done your supposed work yesterday, right now you only need to take these papers on table and handle them to chief. You can find him in 1st floor. However, you may need higher level security card to enter here. So, in this case, just ask one of superiors, got it? Usually by this time, they’re in the 1st floor. Oh, and when you return, I’ll talk about your next task, got it?’’ after listening this, Sonia nodded ‘‘Right away, ma’am.’’ And took that pile of papers and ran for her first errand here. ‘‘Don’t get lost, you dimwit!...’’ warned Mary, but Sonia was already gone and she only sighted ‘‘ Just be careful, kid…and don’t get into the trouble.’’.

Once again, miss Sonia was standing against the stainless iron door, which kept elevator closed. While with one hand she searched up for her id card in her coat’s pocket, with other arm she carefully holded the documents. After stroking id card, she entered elevator and while waited until she will reach the 1st floor, she quickly checked what’s written in papers in the front. It seems like those were about some sort of new medicine or drug, though this brunette and then she heard beeping sound which warned that she was already in the first floor. 

When left the elevator, it automatically closed up and those iron door sealed it under the lock. From her right, she saw a bit unusual door, which were a bit different from the rest she saw. It sure looked higher security level door, because below the panel there was also another panel for entering the digital code. So, there was no way for her to enter through this door or at least yet. However, once again she was alone in the corridor and the rest of the doors might even not open up like earlier in the morning, but there was no other choice than to try her id card on each door. So, she decided to try starting from the doors, which were from her right and until the end of corridor. After couple of unsuccessful tries, the door panel finally was painted in green and the door opened and it somehow made her happy inside. It seems it was a locker-room of this sector or that what though this brunette as she processed further. 

Right now, she could only lower her voice and apologise after nodding her head yet trying to sound serious ‘‘Umm, sorry for intruding, but can anyone help me?’’. Yes, it seems just entered when a group of old-timer scientists, including one of them who was already familiar to her, were having a break. ‘‘Oh, what do we here? Isn’t it miss Warden, right? What brings you here in this hour?’’ said Kurama in cheerful and welcoming tone, who was sitting in the middle of this group of people on half-circled couch. However, it was followed by a question of a woman who had curly ginger hair, which were tied into ponytail. She looked like in her middle thirties and she wore purple color t-shirt and red color skirt above knees. So, while holding a blue color mug of coffee she furrowed one of her eyebrows and turned her gaze to Kurama and asked ‘‘Do you know her, professor? Who is this rude brat? ’’ and now turning her gaze to Sonia ‘‘Don’t you see we are busy here? It’s better be important or else you will regret for intruding our precious rest time.’’. Right now, this lady just observed Sonia and waited while having smug smile on her face. One thing for sure, and that is it seems that this person disliked her for some reason and that made her slightly upset. 

While Sonia opened her mouth to say something, Kurama politely replied to that gingerhead lady ‘‘Now now, miss Christine, you don’t need to be so harsh on her. Afterall, it’s her first day and you treat her already like she did something bad to you.’’ now he looked this brunette who was hugging a pile of documents with both her hands and he continued by rewarding Sonia with comforting smile ‘‘Please, I hope that you will forgive for her rude behaviour. So, what happened? ’’. However, now Kurama got question from senior worker, who looked almost the same age as miss Mary. It was a middle-age man, who looked in his early forties and sat from the left side to Kurama. He wore blue color shirt with black tie and blue color pants. After taking coffee mug down on coffee table, he asked ‘‘Is this supposed to be a that newbie you been talking about? *sigh* does NERVS were that desperate so they hired a child to work for them?...What our world comes to…’’ however, his talk was interrupted by the laugh of the man who sat next to Christine from her right. 

It was a man with short ebony color hair, who wore a dark grey shirt, white pants and medical coat and looked like he was in his early thirties. This man said in cheerful tone ‘‘James, you don’t need to be so dramatic each time. However, I admit, it’s a pretty rare sigh to see such a young face working here.’’ And now he looked at Sonia and winked at her ‘‘ Hey, swettie!~ Don’t just stand here like you’re a stranger and feel free to join us.’’. Of course, this kind of gesture confused her, but she listened to this man demand and soon joined their company ‘‘Eh~ No fair, pretty boy!’’ and this man just turned his head away and crossed his arms, but soon returned his gaze and observed how this brunette sat next to Kurama from his right ‘‘How comes for a quiet nerd like you gets all the cuties?~’’ and this light-blonde only sighted ‘‘ Are we getting a little jealous over here, Joshua? Or how would you said like last ‘the lady has chosen’, right? So, better luck next time~’’ and he chuckled now looking at miss Sonia and continuing ‘‘So, where do you work right now?’’ and she simply replied ‘‘Well, as far as I understood, in sector 3, I guess.’’. Kurama only scratched his chin and said ‘‘Sector 3…So, you’re now under miss Johnson’s care, right? You are pretty lucky to have such a good teacher. She may seem a little too harsh to newcomers, but I think you can handle her training. However, what do you have here?’’ and he looked at those papers, which this brunette had. She lowered her gaze to the coffee table, but soon she lifted her head and said ‘‘Umm, miss Johnson said that I should handle those to one of you, because like I understood, I don’t have higher level security card yet to get into that chief’s room. ’’.  
After she finished talking, James said ‘‘Oh, so, you need to handle these papers to chief? Hmm…’’ now he looked at Kurama ‘‘It seems these are for you, professor.’’. After Kurama quickly checked the papers, he remained quiet for a moment and after fixing the glasses said in more serious tone ‘‘Thank you, miss Sonia. I’ll give these reports to chief.’’ And then he seemed returned to usual self and ruffled her hair. Of course, this kind of gesture made miss Sonia close her eyes, because it was not only something that she least expected, but also she felt like she was being treated like a child. It’s nothing that she was against it, but still wasn’t really necessary thing to do just because of completing such a simple task or so she thought. 

However, as soon this platinum blonde stopped, Sonia opened her eyes in a surprise. Kurama only sighted and said ‘‘What? For now, that’s all. You may be dismissed.’’. Without thinking too much, this brunette stands up and nods before leaving the lounge room. Just as the doors automatically locks, she took her cellphone from her coat’s pocket to check the time. In any case, she had to return to sector 3 as soon as possible, because she was still not sure what kind of tasks awaits her next. Besides, Mary probably is already fed-off of waiting, so, she rushed to elevator and after stroking her id card entered elevator. 

After she arrived, she was greeted by Mary who seemed to be filling some sort of documents, when she noticed this brunette ‘‘Oh, you’re back. Why you been taking so long? Don’t tell me you got lost…Anyway, I hope that you handled those papers safe and sound, because these are important papers and if damage them, you even might be kicked-out before even opening your mouth, dimwit.’’ And Sonia asked Mary, who was sitting on elbow-chair with wheels ‘‘What kind of documents were these, miss Johnson? It seemed like these were about some sort medicine, but I might be wrong.’’ This ebony hair woman only sighted and being slightly annoyed explained ‘‘ Listen, my dear, all you need to know that right now we are working on medicine that should be able to get rid-off cancerous cells so that they won’t even have a chance to regenerate. Oh, and don’t just stand here, because starting tomorrow you’re need to fill these papers on your own. So, this time, watch carefully, because I won’t repeat it, got it?’’ and Sonia quickly replied ‘‘Yes.’’

After couple hours both were done with documents. Mary stands up and stretches her arms and says to her apprentice ‘‘For today, we’re done. Just clean up the lab room and you’re free for today. So, until tomorrow.’’ Just before Mary strokes her id card, she was stopped by Sonia ‘‘ Well, excuse me, but can you show me where is lab?’’, it seems that this kind of question made her face-palm and while still trying to remain patient answered ‘‘It’s on next door, dimwit. Oh, and make sure that you leave everything neatly and properly clean. ’’ and after finishing talking, she left the room. 

And so, Sonia was alone and while still having a lot of unanswered questions, she went to the lab. After entering the room she was greeted with seeing scattered around dirty tubes on the white working table with remains of used chemicals along with other instruments. However, it didn’t discoursed her and if she was correct, she could handle this pretty quick, maybe good half hour seemed more than enough or so, she hoped. Couple hours have passed and finally her first day as lab assistant was over and after that she fell asleep this long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, next chapter - who am I? . What kind of past miss Sonia had? What's her motives to get here? An appearance of new character...Ooh boy, about everything in the next chapter. Until then~


	3. Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, guess who overcome writer's block and decided to do anything? ^^ So, this time, miss Sonia's backstory and introducing new character.

20XX, 4 years ago, end of the fall. It was a last year for Sonia in the high-school. Like any other student, she was also preparing for the exams. Afterall, the final marks will decide the further life of her, either she break trough into the brighter future, either she would remain or get even to lower layer of society. That’s why she can’t fail and have to prove that even so called 'a low-life' can hope for better tomorrow. Although, she came from middle-class workers family, she still had a big dream to become something more a simple worker, someone, who will be remembered by having a good name and as inspiration that no matter who you are, you can still achieve anything what your heart desire. That was more than enough to keep miss Sonia working hard. Besides, when she is serious about something, she would put all her heart and mind into it, sometimes forgetting about the surroundings or her needs and that’s why by the end of the day, she may just drop dead until new day breaks. Not mentioning that to compensate her lack of sleep, she was sleeping during the breaks and that’s why she may looked like being dropped from the clouds when someone tried to talk to her. However, at least 9 of 10 times, it was just any of her classmate asking for a help with homework and because she didn’t minded it, she always tries to explain best understandable way. 

Afterall, only then she could rest at peace and she wasn’t very talkative type and prefered to stay alone when it was possible. Besides, it was one of her principles - if you dislike something so much, at least, don’t ruin it for someone else, who may be a fond of it. So, that’s why she tried to be tolerant and simply being helpful when someone asks. And no matter how you look, she neither the fairest, neither outstanding person, just a plain, peaceful being who simply wants quiet life. 

However, sometimes miss Fortune have it’s own way and no matter who you are, it always turn your fate in least expected way. It happened after Sonia finally graduated from high-school and celebrating it with some of her classmates, who invited her to café. It sure was a nice evening and the time passed pretty quickly. 

After leaving café, she putted a light grayish coat and red scarf and bid a farewell to classmates. Now she decided to take a bit different route to home than usual, simply because of wanting to change scenery. This brunette was wandering alone in the city’s night streets without worrying or rushing too much, mostly because it was a safe restrict and usually by this hour there are no people. However after good couple minutes she heard the how the sound of footsteps behind her was getting louder and closer to her, so, she quickly turned around to see who could possibly be. There were a group of various age men, who seemed looked from 30 to 40 years old and that only made miss Sonia to rush her steps. Maybe that unsettling feeling was only in her mind, but now she started to regret that she took this route, so, the sooner she leaves the alley, the better it will be. 

After walking about ten minutes in this speed, she stopped and looked behind her, it seems that group is gone and that made Sonia temporally relieved, but soon she bumped into something. She automatically apologised and without thinking too much wanted just to go home, however, she was stopped when someone tightly grabbed her arm. That made Sonia’s face look twisted from a pain, however, she refused to let out any sound and she tried to be as calm as possible and quietly and politely said without looking back ‘‘Excuse me, but I have no time. Please, let me go.’’. 

However, just when Sonia wanted simply to leave as soon as possible, her arm was squeezed and now she widened her eyes and was frozen at same spot after hearing one of these men voice in cracked tone as this man leaned closer to Sonia’s ear ‘‘Hold on, miss. Why are you rushing? We didn’t even started yet.’’. Right now, she realized that there was no escape or hope that in the end she would remain alive and yet refused to believe what was happening now. Now she was surrounded by this group and now her both hands were grabbed and above her head. The only thing that this brunette could do is close her eyes in fear when other man started to unbutton her coat. 

However, second later there was a sudden sound of slashing and it was followed by one of these men widening eyes and dropping like a sand bag. There was a huge wound on his back, like it was cutted with a sword and slowly his coat was dyed in red. Soon it was followed by a tortured scream of that man, who wanted to undress miss Sonia. His arm was severed and torn out by some invisible strength and just tossed about 10 metres away, however, he met the same fate as his fallen mate. The man with black cap furrowed his eye-brows and growled ‘‘ What the -’’ and he was interrupted when his throat was suddenly cutted by some kind of invisible force. Just a second later he dropped dead as the dark red liquid splashed like a fountain. Just when the rest couple members of this gang tried to fleed-away, one of their legs were cutted-off and other’s body was slashed in half and now Sonia was left alone. 

She was barely standing and now while shaking she closed her eyes and waiting to be finished. However, minute passed and to her surprise she was still alive and she slowly opened her eyes. Right now, in front of her there was standing a mysterious figure and it made her stumble in fear. The first thing she noticed was that person’s eyes – these silver eyes and blowing by the wind dyed in crimson long silky hair. The beams of moonlight spotlighted this young woman’s figure. Her skin was so pale and although her face looked calm and but behind these silver eyes there was visible burning fighting spirit. 

Maybe it was an angel, who will also lead this brunette to underworld, because of this mysterious woman wore in black or so though Sonia while looking at her. The mysterious woman only removed her long black coat and throw at this brunette and in calm and deep tone said ‘‘Here. Have this.’’. Sonia only blinked and looked dumb folded at this mysterious woman and later looked at herself and noticed that now her grey coat and scarf were bloodstained and there would be no way that she wouldn’t get noticed or being suspected of this massacre. 

However, she was still unable to move and now this redhead approached Sonia and bended down to stretch her hand to simply help her to stand up. For a second Sonia hesitated to take this beautiful yet mysterious stranger’s hand, but she decided to trust this woman and before taking her hand, being thankful nodded. Just by the moment she could finally stand and while holding close to her that black coat, she noticed that her savior was slightly shorter than she, of course this gaze of Sonia started to annoy this redhead yet she tried to remain calm and sighed ‘‘What is it? If you have something to say, just spit it or just let’s leave this place as soon as possible.’’ And now waited for this brunette’s answer, but she remained silent and now this mysterious woman promted her to go.

While they were walking on these night streets Sonia was hugging that new coat and just lowered her head, however that was interrupted by another comment of this redhead ‘‘ Don’t worry, we’re almost here. So, cheer up.’’, however, Sonia only keep starring her eyes-widened at this redhead. Like she promised soon they reached the destination point. It looked almost looked like abandoned hostel –with some windows already being broken, peeled-off paint and crumbled bricks, and it’s only deepened Sonia’s worrying, but this redhead ignored this and said ‘‘This place may not be suited for someone like you, but you have to bear it for awhile’’ and opened the door. Like on outside, it looked like one of older hostels, the only light resource was a lamp above, which time from time blinked, staircase seemed never been cleaned and the walls were full of new and almost worn out drawings and notes. 

After climbing few floors, they finally reached the floor, where supposedly this mysterious woman was living and after she unlocked the door both entered. It wasn’t too fancy apartment, but it wasn’t too shabby, just like you would expect from someone who lives on their own. As both entered the living room the redhead said ‘‘Sorry if this isn’t a first class hotel room, but for one night, it should be fine. So, I’ll let you sleep on couch. And don’t look at me like I am kidnapped you. Like a hell, I would hurt you. So, if worried about that, you worry without a reason. However, I cannot let you leave this apartment, at least for today…Or you want to be caught by the cops?’’ and Sonia asked shyly ‘‘Is there is no other way? …I guess you’re right, but…Umm, could I use your phone?’’ and after a short pause she continued ‘‘My phone battery is almost dead, so, that’s why…I don’t want to worry my mom and dad…of course of it is not too much to ask, miss…?’’ and this redhead simply answered ‘‘ The name is Irene. Remember it. And you?’’ after both were sitting on couch Sonia gave a quiet answer ‘‘Umm, nice to meet you miss Irene.’’ However, she was interrupted by Irene’s complain ‘‘*sigh* Just drop that ‘miss’ part or do I look that old? Give me a minute and then you can talk to your all heart content, ok?’’ and now Irene stands up and went to another room leaving Sonia alone, but after couple minutes she returned with two cups of steaming drink. 

So, after putting these cups with hot content on coffee table, she took her phone from her pants front pocket and handled it to this brunette. Now after taking a sip of coffee, Irene asked ‘‘I think that I didn’t heard your name, so, could you remind me? Oh, and don’t just stare or you will wait until someone ask you to drink. Don’t worry, I didn’t poisoned it.’’ And so, Sonia took that mug into her hands tasted the content of it and soon replied ‘‘My name is Sonia and…well, I’m sorry if I caused you only problems.’’ After finishing this talk she lowered her head, but this redhead replied ‘‘Why are you apologising? You didn’t do anything wrong. Anyway, but what were you doing at this place? Did you have any business here?’’ now this brunette looked at miss Irene and said ‘‘Well, me and some of my classmates were celebrating the graduation in café and after that I decided to take a little different route…and the next you may know. ’’ 

While drinking her coffee Irene said in more strictly tone ‘‘You know, that you should be more careful. Well, at least these sickos are gone and won’t attack anyone. The police wouldn’t even moved their finger to stop them, because their too busy by doing nothing *sigh* so, I had to do it by myself. But now, I have to ask you a favour. Do not talk about this to anyone. Trust me, it would give you more problems than any use. So, be good and stay quiet. Well, I’m off to the shower and you can go next, okay?’’ and after that she went to the shower. Sonia was leaved alone, at least now she could call her parents and warn them that she is okay and that she won’t return home today. 

Good half hour has passed and Irene have returned, right now she wore a black and grey stripped tank top and velvet color pyjama pants. As she still dried her hair with a towel, she said ‘‘I hope you didn’t get alone while I was gone, but now it’s your turn or you want to stay all bloody? And don’t worry about outfit, I left clean clothes for you on washing machine. Oh, and just drop your coat to wash, if you want it to be clean by tomorrow.’’ Without any further waiting Sonia listened to this advice and rushed to shower. After she was done, she checked for that outfit, which miss Irene left for her. It was greyish t-shirt and light blue shorts. As she left the bathroom, she was greeted by this redhead chilling out on the couch and after she noticed Sonia she said ‘‘You finished? Okay, just give a second and I’ll give a blanket and pillow.’’ 

And soon she returned with promised items and handle them to Sonia ‘‘Here you go and good night. If you need something else, just knock, okay?’’ and with that this redhead went to her room. This was a first night when she slept outside her home. However, now she has so many unanswered questions - who is this woman, did she really killed these men, if so, it there would be no way she wasn’t noticed by this brunette. And no matter what kind of ulterior motives this Irene woman had, right now Sonia decided to trust this woman. Afterall, she saved her, so, at least she should be grateful or so though Sonia. With the wonderings she went to sleep. 

A new day breaks~ After Sonia wokes up, she was already greeted with a smell of something being cooked and she decided to follow this delicious and appetizing scent. And so, she ended up in miss Irene’s kitchen and it seems that she was already done with preparing breakfast. Just when she putted fried eggs with few slices of baked bacon into two separate plates, she noticed this brunette and greeted her ‘‘ ‘Morning, just when I wanted to wake you up, you showed up. So, just sit down and dig in.’’.

After done with morning routine, Sonia was ready to departure and before leaving she said ‘‘ Well, I think it’s time for my leave. Thank you for your kindness and next time, I’ll definitely treat you…And you’re always welcome at my place, so, feel free to visit, okay? ’’ and now when she left, Irene sighed ‘‘ Be careful, you dork.’’. Finally, she could rest at peace or so she though when she found unfamiliar phone on coffee table. So, she checked whenever she may find the information about the owner, at least this fool left a contact info and address where she lives. Now, miss Irene said to herself in irritated voice ‘‘That idiot…why do I have to look after you?’’ and now she had change her outfit. So, after putting blue jeans, black t-shirt and black jacket, she was off to this one errand. 

After good hour she found the right address and knocked into the door and soon she was greeted by miss Sonia ‘‘m- er Irene, did something happened? In any case, please, come in.’’ At first Irene wanted to refuse, but it was useless, so, she had no choice but to enter this brunette’s home. Although it looked humble, but it radiated a welcoming atmosphere and that seemed weird to this redhead since she was by herself all her life, however, she shouldn’t forget her true purpose of this visit and now when she wanted to say what’s been on her mind, Sonia leaded her living room and then asked ‘‘Did something happened? Sorry, that right now I don’t have anything to treat you…I didn’t expected that you would visit me that soon.’’ And this redhead answered ‘‘Don’t worry about that. Anyway, you forgot your phone. So, here it is.’’ 

And she took a phone from her pants pocket and handle it to it’s respective owner. Sonia only smiled at this gesture and her voice seemed so cheerful ‘‘Thank you, Irene. My mom would have killed me if I would dropped it again and I don’t know how to thank you enough for it…Hmm, I know. If you don’t have any plans, you can have dinner with us. Well, I’ll just warn my parents. ’’ of course, such request made this redhead her eyes-widened, but soon she tried to answer without sounding too embarrassed ‘‘F-fine, if you insist. Besides, I don’t have any big plans today, so, maybe it won’t hurt…I guess.’’ and Sonia said ‘‘That’s so great to hear it! So, after they return, I’ll tell them that another person going to join us tonight. And now they would be convinced that you are real person…Well, yesterday I told them that you let me to stay to stay at yours place, but it seems they doubted at first and mom scolded me because I didn’t warned about this earlier…But now it’s fine. Umm, and I wanted to ask you one thing…’’ and this last sentence made this redhead curious ‘‘What is it? Just ask whatever it is.’’ And Sonia now said in shy tone ‘‘Well, I was wondering whenever we could hang out, of course if it is not too much. You seem such a nice person and kind person.’’ 

And this kind of question really surprised Irene. Maybe because it was a first time in her life that someone asked her to be friends and not just pushed her over and called her freak. But now, she decided to check how long it will last, so, she nodded in agreement and grinned a bit ‘‘Sure…’’. And so, that become a start of their friendship. For a first time, Irene could rest in peace knowing that maybe not whole world was against her and now after all these years she may found her purpose in life. So, now she wanted to protect this person and return that kindness. 

Couple months have passed~ It was a time, when Sonia had to decide what to do further with her life. She already has sent multiple requests to different colleagues and universities for further studies. She was still not sure whenever to pick medical studies or biochemistry, so, she applied for both and hoped for the best. This brunette was hanging out at Irene’s place once again, but this time she wanted to ask this redhead’s opinion for one question. And while both were drinking tea, Sonia asked ‘‘Umm, Irene, can I ask you something?’’ and her friend replied ‘‘What is it?’’ and now this brunette got serious look on her face and after taking a deep breath asked ‘‘Well, I was thinking about this for a while. Umm, I want to leave my parents’ home and start my own path…However, I don’t really have enough money for a rent and stuff. So, I was wondering whenever I could temporally live at yours place during studies. Don’t worry, I’m gonna take a student loan and find part-time job so that I won’t be a burden to you…’’ 

However, this kind of request slightly irritated this redhead ‘‘*sigh* did you got into a fight with your parents again and that’s why you decided to leave home? Listen, it’s nothing that I am against it, but you do realise that you will be responsible for your decisions and no one would stand for you…Fine, and I also wanted to change my place. So, let’s agree on one thing, you will be responsible for finding place to live. And don’t worry about the money, my pops sends too much that I don’t know where to put them, so, you don’t need to take any loans or jobs, got it? Just concentrate on your studies. But I’ll do it for one condition, just explain me, why did decide to go for these studies…’’. Sonia just got confused by this answer and she didn’t understand whenever she was scolded for this request or not. However, soon she gave her answer ‘‘Like I’ve told you earlier. I want to start my own path and prove that even someone like me can achieve something in life and I don’t want to be useless fool like always. Besides, maybe my passion for latin language and in biochemistry might be useful, it’s more than enough for not giving up. So, Irene, even if you were against this idea, I might done it on my own…I guess.’’ Irene only open-earned what Sonia has to say and after she was done, this redhead declared her judgement ‘‘Well said, my friend! You deserved a cup of good coffee.’’ And she patted Sonia’s head, however it was followed by smack to the head ‘‘Oh, and have more confidence in yourself, idiot.’’ And this brunette rubbed her head thinking that maybe it was uncalled, but at same time being happy that she was understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, about 5-6 years ago she was unused prototype of miss Nemu and her character design was inspired by one bootleg beat 'em up on old cellphones called Golden Axe Necrophilia. https://mega.nz/#!GC5jSCiI!eVIsSwvmP1ZK6K7UrCTBPIleW3kBvo4x_HiFDEryS7g there is my recorded footage of this game, for a proof.  
> Anyway, see you in next chapter~


	4. Setting things down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, finally I've done with this chapter ^_^. This time it took longer than expected, because now along on this story, I am on 2 other stories - that 2 Kyos and 1 Yagami story, and with surprise story. So, in this chapter Sonia finally took her decision, where she gonna work further and now she would bring these news to the people she trust the most. Of course, this a last chapter, where there is left some light-hearted atmosphere and starting next chapter the things only would get darker xD.

As time passed, miss Sonia got used to her job as lab assistant and day by day, she almost avoided doing most of previous mistakes, but still managing to get scolded by Mary or Christine because of smallest details. Although, these harsh words almost moved to tears, but on other hand, it surely helped to significantly improve and now miss Sonia almost reached the enough level of their trust or rather a respect. That’s how without even noticing, couple months have passed and it could also mean one thing – Sonia’s testing period was over and now she could change or remain working on her current sector. Of course, during that time, this brunette has experienced what kind of work each sector could offer – sometimes, it could be mostly just running various errands, but sometimes, along with assisting during testing she had to document everything and after cleaning up, that’s right - more paper work. 

However, it didn’t take long enough to make her mind and now she would tell about her decision to the person whom she trusted the most. So, after her shift was over, Sonia went straight down to home, hoping that Irene would be home at least today. Usually, miss Irene doesn’t really like talks about where she unexpectedly disappears for days. No matter how many times this brunette asked, there would be same answer from Irene – as long as she can bring money, Sonia doesn’t need to worry. But hearing this kind of answer for the first time, only made this brunette worried, however, eventually it seemed that her worries seemed were for no good reason, after all, she always finds Irene and McFluffen sleeping peacefully. (‘‘Why Irene is afraid to talk about this? *sigh* But, I guess, I have to have more faith in her. Anyway, I wonder how she would react to this news?’’) and with that in mind, she continued her way to home. Besides, it was raining outside and she forgot to take an umbrella with her, so, in order not getting drench and get a cold, she had to rush to home. 

After good half-hour, she finally reached home and took-off her coat and was greeted by meowing sounds of cute black ball of fluff. That’s how Mister McFluffen always greets her after long day and it become like a daily ritual. Besides, later he would show the way to the kitchen and kindly reminds where was the refrigerator. Just when both were in kitchen, this purring ball of fluff observed with it’s amber eyes how Sonia opens refrigerator and takes his favourite canned food. After pouring into McFluffen’s bowl the canned goods, she petted the cat and left the kitchen, hoping that Irene would have already returned. 

Right now, Sonia was in front of this redhead’s room before knocking into the door, she hesitated for a while, because she felt that maybe she would only unnecessary disturb her rest and just being annoying, however, she shakes-off all negative thoughts and knocks into the door ‘‘Umm, Irene…are you here?’’ after she opens the door, she noticed that this redhead was lying in bed, being surrounded by darkness and the only light source in her room was her phone. More importantly, it seems that Irene already wanted to go to sleep, because she wore her fav pyjama – red tank top and blue pants. 

As soon as she noticed the presence of this brunette, Irene lifted her gaze from phone and said ‘‘What is it? And don’t mind me even if I might be sleeping, okay? Just tell me what is it.’’ Now this redhead sat down on her bed, putted her phone on night table and observed what this brunette will do next. Just before entering the room, Sonia turned on lights and joined Irene on bed, however, now she turned her gaze away from this redhead and sighed. Irene only putted her hand on Sonia’s shoulder and said ‘‘Did something happened at work?...’’ and now she scratched her head with other hand and blinked, continuing ‘‘Don’t tell me, you got scolded again? I told you a hundred times, just don’t take it so deeply into your heart, okay? Oh, and try not to show your weak side, because it could become worse. ’’ and finally, Sonia looked at Irene and replied ‘‘I think that you got it wrong…Well, I was not sure whenever to tell you about this, but I just letting you to know that I made my mind up.’’ And this reply now peaked this redhead’s interest as she observed and waited for the answer of this brunette.

After taking a deep breath, Sonia felt being more confident in herself and continued ‘‘ Irene, I am going to work in 7th sector. ’’. Of course, this redhead very least expected to hear and now she sat with her legs being crossed and after face-palming, she said ‘‘*sigh* At least, you didn’t get into trouble again…that’s a relief. Oh, and good for you. ’’ and now it seems that she got quiet for a while and after short pause she continued ‘‘Wait a second….Isn’t there working that guy about which you keep mentioning? How was his name again…Hmm, well, you know, that boyfriend of yours.’’ 

It was only a matter of the second when Sonia’s face was dyed in red by this a simple pointing out of her friend, she said ‘‘ I- Irene!’’ and now she tried to hide that rising embarrassment by looking away ‘‘Well…it’s nothing like that I…Even, if professor Kurama is so kind and always praise me and treats me with a cup of good coffee and, and…’’ it seemed that moment this brunette lost a gift of a speech and couldn’t say anything for a while, however, after less than half minute she suddenly looked at Irene and plead ‘‘…Besides, he may already have someone and that’s why I can’t interface. So, as long as I could keep respecting and cherishing him as a kind and great mentor, I should be fine…I think so. However, I choose to work on this sector because I felt that I could learn and improve a lot here.’’ And now she stared at Irene with her big eyes and waiting what she could say. 

However, this redhead only stroked through her long silky hair and sighed. After that she said in deeper tone ‘‘You’re thinking too much, you idiot. Just don’t take this too seriously, okay? *sigh* Anyway, I hope you made right decision; in any case, I’m glad for you. But if that Kurama guy dares to hurt you, let me know and I’ll talk with him personally, okay?’’ and now Sonia gave curious and questioning look asking ‘‘Umm, do you know each other?...But I’m going to be fine, so, please don’t worry about this.’’. And before leaving this redhead’s room, this brunette wished to her roommate a good night. When miss Irene was left alone in the room, meanwhile she rested her chin on both joined hands, she said to herself ‘‘ Hmm, I don’t really trust this Kurama guy, maybe pops would give more info about him…*sigh* I guess, it’s about time to pay a lil visit. Just when I though I that could finally rest for at least for a good week…’’. After she lied in bed, she continued ‘‘Just don’t get into a trouble again.’’. 

And so, it was a beginning of new day. After Sonia finished with re-signing and the rest of needed documentation, the staff promised that she would get a new id card soon, but for now, she would need to use her old one along with given pass-codes for another sectors. So, before entering the 7th sector, she decided to give a little visit to her ex-supervisor and mentor – Mary. Just when panel got green and iron door has opened, after entering deeper into the room Sonia noticed that this black-haired woman working with papers and now when Sonia took another step, Mary looked at her direction and asked while she was sitting with crossing her legs on chair ‘‘Oh, it’s you. What brings you here? ’’, second later she got answer from this brunette ‘‘Miss Johnson, I wanted to thank you for your patience and support during these months…’’ now her voice got gloomier as she continued ‘‘And it was nice to work with you. So, thank you and good bye.’’. However, Mary only sighed and replied ‘‘ So, you finally going to quit your job or simply change your sector? Which one of it? And don’t look at me like too upset like this.’’. This brunette was little surprised how her ex-mentor still could remain so chilled, but Mary had a point, after all, they weren’t so close friends and maybe it was only Sonia’s bad habit to get too sentimental over such a things as bidding farewells. 

Right now, Sonia said in serious tone ‘‘Starting today, I am transferred to seventh sector and I wanted to let you know about this, but I’m not sure, if I need any signatures or papers from you before leaving.’’. And now, Mary putted her arm on working table and rested her chin on her palm. Soon, she said ‘‘Hmm, so that’s what happened. But you made this decision on your own and no matter how much you gonna whim, no one would care about it. However, you know that you won’t be given any second chance to change your work place, because you had plenty of time to pick what’s better for you. So, do I need further to interface into your business? No, and that’s why don’t run into me, when you have any problems. It’s not my sector. Also, you don’t need anything from me, so, you can be dismissed now.’’ Just before leaving, this brunette vowed once again showing her gratitude, leaving Miss Johnson doing her paperwork. 

After good ten minutes, Sonia now was in front of elevator, but now at same time she was exited and worried. After all, she still vaguely believes that she really picked to work in this new sector. However, she tried to shake-off all unnecessary thoughts and now she picked her id card and stroked it trough panel. Soon, the lighting red changed into green and elevator door opened. Without any second thought, this brunette entered inside. After picking a paper with written codes for this sector from her coat’s pocket, she checked twice whenever she missed something and finally pressed the button and now waiting until she reached minus seventh floor. Although, Sonia always disliked going by elevators, mostly because of that incident when she was in 9th grade and got stuck for more half day in one of hospital’s elevators, now, she almost overcome this fear, but still preferring going by stairs if there was given chance. After couple minutes of surrounded by silence, elevator has finally stopped and door has slowly opened and she was thankful that she is free now. 

So, now she rushed to the room, where she most of times could find Kurama, however, on her way, she accidentally bumped into someone. One thing for sure, this person was tall and have broad shoulders. Like usually, she apologized and now she looked better, noticing that this person had a long white medical coat and short silver hair. There was no mistake – it was professor Kurama. After he looked back and fixed his glasses, he saw how this brunette stared at him making those big eyes, so, after getting greeted like this, professor asked ‘‘ Oh my, did something happened? What are you doing here?’’. Soon, Sonia said still trying not to sound too nervous ‘‘ Well, starting today, I am going to work in this sector…’’ and after short pause, she continued ‘‘So, please, take care of me and looking forward to work with you!…’’ right now, she nervously closed her eyes and waited what going to say her new supervisor. 

However, now she felt how Kurama gently ruffled her hair and after opening her eyes, she looked at him surprised, while he said in gentle tone ‘‘ You don’t need to be so formal…But it’s been awhile since I got a cute subordinate. So, from now let’s work together, miss Warden.’’ and while observing the reaction of this brunette, which just lowered her head from being too embarrassed, and after brief chuckling he continued ‘‘Did I say anything wrong? Anyway, let’s go, I’ll show your new working place.’’ And now he promted Sonia to go. 

After a good minute of walking this long corridor, both finally reached Kurama’s room and after stroking his id card, they entered this room. Of course, it wasn’t the first time for Sonia being here, but each time seeing a huge pile of papers didn’t really pleased her and just made her more concern. However, her further thoughts were interrupted when Kurama asked ‘‘Is there is anything wrong?’’ and this brunette looked at this silver-hair man and said ‘‘Umm, it’s nothing really, but…’’ it only peaked the further interest of Kurama as he asked ‘‘But? What is it?’’ and now Sonia started to get confused whenever she could tell about it and sound too rude, but she pushed her luck and after gathering enough courage, she inhaled and said more clearly ‘‘Well, I was wondering, why there is always a huge pile of papers…Do NERVS giving you so much work that you can’t handle this? Why would they do that?...’’. After hearing such an answer, Kurama couldn’t help himself and he could only smile now replying ‘‘So, that what it is. These papers are at least from last week and there no need to rush to finish them. It’s not that urgent. So, you don’t need to worry about me. Besides, knowing that I have such an assistant, I could rest assure. ’’. 

However, this answer only made this brunette worried about the professor and his reckless behaviour, but she said in slightly concerned tone ‘‘Isn’t the chief doesn’t get mad that these papers would be done too late? ’’ it seems that now, cheerful and light mood of this silver-hair man has been wiped out of his face and he got serious. So, after fixing up his glasses, turning his gaze away and crossing his arms, Kurama said in unusual serious tone ‘‘It doesn’t matter. Besides, the deadline for these would be after couple days. So, until then there is a plenty of time and that’s why it’s better do not rush…Also, I do not intend to go each time to chief’s room just for couple of petty papers. It would be only a waste of time, don’t you think?’’ and after that he clenched his left arm with his right hand, however, as soon as he returned his gaze to Sonia, he noticed how this brunette was upset and now she said in apologetic tone ‘‘Sorry, if I said something that I shouldn’t. I didn’t wanted to…’’. 

Now she noticed a shining silver ring on this Kurama’s right hand’s ring-finger and in order to change an awkward atmosphere between them, she asked ‘‘Professor, can I ask one question? Of course, if it is not too much…’’ it seems that this silver-hair man almost returned back to normal ‘‘ Yes, what is it? ’’ and now this brunette asked ‘‘Well, umm, about that ring…It’s a beautiful ring and…’’ however, she couldn’t continue, because now she felt like maybe she once again would upset her professor, but it seems that Kurama only chuckled at such a reaction of this brunette and he slightly teased her ‘‘Oh my…Is miss Warden wants to ask me out? That sure was unexpected. However, you need to try it harder next time~’’ and now this kind of reply made her panic a little and now she almost shyly said ‘‘Eh?! Well…i-it’s not what I mean. I- I just wanted to say that…That this person, who gave you must to be pretty lucky and proud…to- to be with you…’’ and this time she tried not to cowardly turn her gaze and waited for what he going to say. Kurama now gently putted his left hand on his right one and after sighing said in gentle tone ‘‘You think so…It’s a present from a very dear…friend I had.’’ And Sonia gave a curious look and asked ‘‘Had? Is this person went to a long journey?’’ this time Kurama gave a brief answer ‘‘Sorta. ’’ and now he changed the subject ‘‘However, we need to return to work, don’t you think? So, will you help me?’’. Without any second thought, Sonia enthusiastically replied ‘‘Yes! Right away.’’. So, this how Sonia first day in new sector has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, see you in next chapter~


	5. That dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after long hiatus, brought this lil project back to life...Like always, have a nice reading ^^

A week has passed since miss Sonia started to work at sector 7 and that was also huge achievement for her, since she was still feeling uncomfortable being deep in underground. Today was her first day working for whole day from this morning to very early next day’s morning and all that because she didn’t had enough working hours on last month. The only good thing about that was is that she would have to work together with professor, of course, if he won’t disappear again and just leave Sonia alone and responsible. It usually doesn’t happen too often, however, professor Kurama gives same excuse each time - his assistance is also needed in other sectors; and this surely made her a concerned, because it never happened with her mentor, miss Johnson, although, she had more experience and also helped to Kurama when he was still green. Also, it doesn’t seems that professor is not a type, who is just ready to slack-off, when there was given a chance. However, he sure prefer to leave paper work until very last day, but there wasn’t any complains about him making reports too late. 

Despise all worries, this brunette’s day was like any other or at least the first half of it. It was about the time when she usually call it a day and just go home, but instead that, she had to be until the morning. Also, she was wondering how was Mister McFluffen doing and whenever he was fed, of course, if Irene was at home. But it seems that she was returned back to earth after she felt someone’s hand on her left shoulder and hearing from behind ‘‘What is it with you? It’s a bit too early to space-out, don’t you think?’’ there was no mistake, it was Kurama, who was now holding a pile of papers. Soon, Sonia turned her gaze to professor and while she was confused, she answered ‘‘ Eh? Umm…it’s nothing, but…I was wondering how McFluffen is doing…’’, but now professor gave her a questioning look and she explained ‘‘Well, it’s a cat, which lives in my house.’’. After couple seconds, she took a phone from her coats pocket and after unlocking lock-screen, she shown photos of her precious pet to Kurama, who now was gently smiling at phone’s screen as this brunette scrolled down these photos and said ‘‘Oh, I see. It sure quiet adorable, almost as it’s owner.’’. Of course, it was followed by Sonia’s face dyed on red, but this silver hair man said like nothing happened in a first place ‘‘I just stating the facts, that’s all. How old is it?’’

And now after this brunette calmed down she began to tell about her cat ‘‘Well, next week it’s will be a one year since we picked him up. Last year, after all lectures in college was over, I just was walking home until I noticed a cardboard, which was letting out meowing noises. So, I was curious whenever it was somekind of abandoned toy or real kitten. After I got closer, I noticed that inside the box was sitting small animal. He looked at me like asking for help or food...that poor little guy was so thin and his fur was dirty a-and I couldn't help my self, but only put him inside my coat. I hoped that maybe it would help him to warm up and calm down. Well, after I returned home and tried to hide from Irene, because she might be mad at me. Fortunately, Irene wasn't at home yet, so, firstly, I decided to give some food for this kitten. He seemed like he wasn't eaten for couple days, so, it didn't took awhile for him to finish that chicken fillet. Well, at least it made him a bit calmed down, so, now I decided to wash his fur. Although, it didn't seemed that it pleased him so much...Aah, that day there was no healthy spot on my both arms. But after I drained his fur with a towel, I gave him extra meat as reward for his patience…

Everything seemed went so well, until Irene returned. I thought that she gonna scold me for getting these wounds and taking fillet without her knowledge. But it seems that she was too tired that day, so, she went straight to her room and normally she would lie here for at least half hour. However, I didn't found this kitten anywhere, but second later I heard a scream from her room, so, went to check what happened. 

For some reason, she was standing still, her breathing was deep and frequent. Not only that, she covered her mouth with one hand and with other pointing at her bed. So, I looked at that direction and saw that this kitten was sleeping on her bed. Later she just stared at this poor kitten and asked me what he is doing in her room. Now I was really worried, because maybe she was afraid or allergic to kittens, but now she left the room and returned after half hour. Later she asked me where did I picked this kitten and that was so reckless of me…So, she wanted that I put notice in all known news-paper about lost kitten. The month passed, but no one seemed to call about this poor lil guy, so, when Irene returned home, I tried to convince her that we should keep this kitten…Well, judging from her reaction, she seemed to agree, but she added that I am responsible for him. *sigh* But it seems that eventually both started to get along and that Irene was secretly glad about McFluffen’s presence. So, that’s how he was adopted.’’

After Sonia ended up telling her about McFluffen and Irene, she felt dizzy and that might pass out any second, after all, she is not used to talk that long, so, it was natural that she is now out her breath. However, now she noticed that professor fixed his glasses and said in quiet and melancholic tone ‘‘It must be nice to have such a lively family…’’ and now this brunette gave him a dumbfolded look and asked ‘‘Eh?’’. ‘‘No. It’s nothing. Anyway, I’ll return soon.’’ and it seems that Kurama once again returned to the one that miss Warden knew so far. 

About ten or fifteen minutes passed, now professor returns with two mugs of coffee and placed one mug on Sonia’s desk. However, it seems that now professor felt how his phone vibrated on his coat’s pocket. After he checked, who could it be, now he warned his co-worker ‘‘Sorry, but I had to go for couple hours…It seems that one sector needs my assistance. Do you manage on your own?’’, it wasn’t a first time hearing these words, but still, this brunette gets upset. Without looking back at her superior, Sonia just silently nods and continues filling these papers. After the iron door shutted behind Kurama’s back, he leaned against nearest wall, lowered his head and bitted his lower lip. The very little miss Sonia knows that it was message from chief, whom Kurama despised so much, but was in no power to oppose him…He had no choice, but obey these orders, no matter how he hated this twisted man. Everything was his fault… but aside professor no one had an even a slightest idea for what kind of experiments chief was truly responsible. 

When this silverhead calmed down, he just went by elevator to the 1st floor. After arriving, he just stroked his id card in the panel of the first door and then entered the code, which was given by chief. The panel red light changed to green color and now Kurama entered the corridor. Unlike like these one on lab, this corridor was more open to outside world because of these glass windows from floor to ceiling of this long corridor, which connected NERVS and chief’s office. Professor didn’t bothered to look around and now while being surrounded by the last light of sunset, he continued walking with his both hands in his medical coat’s pockets.

After reaching the end of this corridor, Kurama stops at the iron door and after entering certain code, it invites professor inside. Behind all this luxury, this room only brings worst of his memories. However, it seems that this bastard didn’t shown up yet, because this silverhead would immediately spot chief sitting comfortably on his arm-chair behind that wide table. No, the only person aside him in this room was miss Mayu - one of chief’s most loyal secretaries. Like usually she would warmly greet anyone, who visits chief with tea of which she is so proud. Over the years since Kurama started to work in NERVS, he would notice how this clumsy gal trying to do her best, but most of time tripping over when she is nervous. Maybe chief just pitying her and has enough patience not to fire her.

Right now this petite looking brunette with long pony-tail offered professor a cup of tea, but Kurama didn’t touched any of these cups on tray. Mayu seemed to be upsetted by such a gesture and after she placed tray on chief’s table, she gently tells ‘‘Why do you have to be so mean…Chief wants you only the best. You just need to open your eyes and you’ll notice that he is very kind person.’’. Here she goes again, thought professor, after he rolls his eyes. On other hand, he can’t blame her, she just did what does she think is right and maybe it’s her way of protecting someone she cares. 

However, now he asked ‘‘Speaking of devil, where is he? Don’t tell me that I’m wasting my time here.’’, this secretary kindly replied ‘‘Chief Marude wanted make sure that you won’t make him wait. But he is on his way. So, please, have a seat.’’. It can’t be helped then, so, he did like these like this secretary suggested and now after he sits on nearest chair, Mayu looked concerned at him ‘‘Professor, no matter what happened between you two, but you should be grateful that chief was kind and forgave you…’’ now Kurama after fixing his glasses, listened further, but this brunette continued in more serious tone ‘‘Even if you still refuse to say, I asked chief for what kind of black cat crossed you two road. He told me that you did something horrible and because of that you may got into deeper problems, if he didn’t interfaced and stopped you. So, instead of dismissing you, he spared you and just gave you a warning. So, you are the only one, who is still acting like a child and refusing to admit your fault, Kurama.’’.

Kurama tried his best by suppressing his laugh. So, this how he calls it? A ‘warning’, huh? Because of this ‘warning’ he almost lost a will to live and just wanted die...How many of restless nights he spent because of that sicko?! Because of that caused pain and sorrow four years ago. He was broken beyond any repair. So, professor still wonders how and why he is still here. Maybe it was the revenge that gave him strength. That anger and desire to make chief suffer as much as him, probably even more. No, it was rather a promise to ‘Him’ that he wanted to keep. The vow that they both gave to each other, that ring was proof of it and to this very day, it gives inner strength. That person, who saved Kurama once and gave him will to live… ‘He’ was only a precious memory now.

However, Kurama didn’t even noticed that now an innocent girl become a victim of his blind fury. Now poor Mayu’s throat was so close enough of being crushed by Kurama’s hands. After his senses returned he heard how this maiden was choking below him. Now he was shocked and removed his hands from this brunette, who was just smiling and in small voice said ‘‘Don’t worry, chief Marude will help and support you…no matter what.’’. He really hoped that this woman didn’t died, but her eyelids becoming heavier until it were closed. Now Kurama checked if Mayu still has pulse…Thank goodness, she just passed out. Although, the marks on her neck might get him into trouble. So, he helped to sit this brunette on armchair near chief’s table. When she was sitting, Kurama heard how the door to this room opened. When he looked behind him, he noticed chief…

 

Meanwhile it was already late evening, miss Sonia was already tired and felt that any moment she could fall asleep, even if she had couple more cups of coffee, but it didn’t helped. No matter how hard she resisted, but she eventually fell asleep in the middle of filling one of papers.

However, now she was surrounded by darkness. She was alone, but eventually she started to hear a sounds of weeping and begging for help. From one small voice, it multiplied into several ones. All of them were begging, screaming and crying but one of voices become stronger and clear, surpassing the other. Now the rest of these voices shutted up and miss Sonia was left alone with the voice of a woman, who sounded like full of malice and sorrow ‘‘Hey, big sis…Kill him!~ He is a bad person…Help.’’. Now Sonia felt a ice-cold palm against her cheek and finally sees this woman’s face. She was all wrapped only in white bandage, even her head was covered so well that only her left eye was visible - it was glowing in dark purple. 

Even so, this woman continued her maleficent song ‘‘He is hurting us…Help…’’. After the bandage around this woman’s face loosen up, her left side of her face revealed that she had long silver hair and somekind of horn, which reminded a cat ear. While this woman was floating in air, she gently removed her hand from this brunette’s cheek. Eventually, her bandage started to dye in red - her arms, legs, torso, chest, everywhere…In some places, where bondage started to loosen up, there were visible deep cuts all over her pale body. Her long snow-white hair were also stained in this red liquid. When she smiled, her mouth was dripping blood.

However, now Sonia felt how something were wrapped around her. It felt like she was embrace by multiple invisible arms around her and that woman now observed with her dead purple eyes. Now she sorrowfully said ‘‘It was done by his hands…He killed me…’’. Sonia had no idea who is she or who did this to her, but she felt bad for this horned woman, she wanted to help her. However, now she could only stare at this woman, who closed her eyes and started cry in bloody tears ‘‘You’re kind person…T..Thank you.’’. Now this brunette felt how one of these invisible hands started enter her forehead, but this woman comforted her ‘‘Don’t be afraid…It just hurt for a second.’’, this brunette started to feel a piercing pain in her head, but she couldn’t shout or scream, even open her mouth.

After this silver-haired woman removed her invisible arms, from Sonia, she just levitated in air and said ‘‘He abandoned me…but he is suffering. He is being used by bad men…Help him and release from that pain. ’’ now this woman sobbed ‘‘…Brother’’ -

However, the dream was interrupted when this brunette felt something warm on her shoulders, she jolted and now was eye-wide open. When she turned around, she noticed that professor placed his coat on this brunette’s shoulders and looked more serious than usual. Now she was more worried whenever, she was caught for sleeping, than this dream. After she asked what is the time, she felt guilty for being asleep for more than three hours. Now professor asked ‘‘Are you alright, Warden?’’, Sonia only lowered her gaze and honestly replied ‘‘It’s okay. I just not used staying over-night, that’s why…I’m sorry.’’, professor only sighed ‘‘Why are you apologizing? Anyway, we only have less than four hours to finish these papers. So, let’s get going or I’ll tell this to miss Johnson~’’ of course he tried to cheer up his co-worker, but it seems that this brunette took this seriously and continued working on these papers. Surely, he missed old days when he just started working when he watched how carefully miss Warden fills these documents and just doing her best. 

And so, without noticing the new day has begun. After the shift ended, Sonia knew that the first thing she would do is just crashing into bed, even without bothering to change her clothes. So, with these thoughts, she was about to leave the building, but was stopped by Kurama, who said in more gentle tone ‘‘Thank you for your hard work, miss Warden. Looking forward working with next time.’’. Even her adored professor looked exhausted, but it was Sonia’s first time seeing him in not working uniform. Now Kurama wore blue jeans and longer gray coat. Of course, after such farewell, she would get slightly embarrassed and just nods. She rushed home as soon as she could.

When she returned home, she was greeted by meowing McFluffen, which demanded his breakfast. After she got into the kitchen and while she was yawing, she gave this lil ball of fluff canned food. Finally, after her precious pet’s tummy was full, Sonia could drop these clothes and fell asleep. However, before that she checked Irene’s room. It seems that this redhead didn’t returned. So, she probably gone for couple days. Even if she wanted to spend her day-offs with Irene in local cafe, now she could wait until her roommate returns. But the very little she knows that it may be her last peaceful days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, see you next time~


End file.
